Hadiah untuk Mikasa
by Han Soso
Summary: Suplai Riren untuk yang lapar! Debut menulis nih! Bercerita tentang Eren yang sedang mencari ide untuk kado ulang tahun adiknya. Dan Levi yang siap sedia membantu mencari referensi. Yang berujung, 'bahagia'.


Cerita fiksi ini menceritakan tentang Eren yang ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Mikasa.

* * *

"Aku tak suka!"

Levi yang sedaritadi menikmati berita malam di TV terkejut karena teriakan anak disampingnya. Eren—panggilan anak itu, berteriak nyaring sambil menjauhkan buku yang sedaritadi dia baca. Dari sampulnya itu adalah novel romantis, menurut hasil telaah Levi, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa bocah itu berteriak sebegitu nistanya barusan.

Si bocah akhirnya sadar suasana. "Ehem," dehemnya malu. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan ceritanya. Maaf."

"Lalu kenapa dibaca?" tanya orang yang lebih tua. Yang muda hanya menutup buku kesal. "Aku perlu referensi untuk hadiah ulang tahun Mikasa. Kau kan tahu kalau dia suka cerpen romantis- walau mukanya sangar begitu." Jelas Eren panjang lebar. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal percintaan yang disukai perempuan, jadi aku membaca banyak novel romantis—tapi isinya cuma romantis picisan! Aku kehabisan ide, Levi..," keluh Eren setelah menghela nafas panjang. Levi mengerti hal ini. Mikasa adalah saudari tiri Eren dan calon saudari iparnya—ehem—jadi dia secara tidak langsung harus membantu kekasihnya ini untuk mencari jalan keluar yang baik dan aman.

Ehem.

Levi dengan santai mencari program lain setelah acara kesukaannya habis. "Kita cari bersama kalau begitu," usul Levi kemudian. Eren menatapnya heran. "Hah?" balas si uke. Sang seme hanya mendengus dan berpangku tangan menahan sabar.

... Ehem.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari ide. Besok'kan ulang tahunnya?" Eren yang tadi layu segera menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya cerah sekali! "Ah, Levi! Kau baik sekali! Akan kubuatkan kau kopi!"

"Eren, aku baru minum kopi."

"O-oh ya! Oh ya!" Eren tak bisa diam sekarang, dia begitu bersemangat hingga jemarinya juga gemetaran. "K-kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil laptopku dulu—"

"Tak perlu," dan Levi hanya melipat tangannya di meja sambil menatap Eren intens. "Kita pikirkan dulu hal yang bisa membuat Mikasa melambung—atau paling tidak, membuatnya gemas karena tulisanmu, baru kau tuliskan itu." Kelopak mata Eren sedikit melebar. Levi tak pernah bicara sepanjang ini kepadanya.

Dengan alis berkerut dia membuat pose imut didepan sang pacar—telunjuk dan jempol menyangga dagu sementara mata keatas dan benak menerawang. Serangkaian ide hasil referensinya dua hari ini terlintas, sampai akhirnya mulutnya terbuka. "Mikasa pernah bilang kalau dia ingin pacaran seperti tokoh-tokoh kartun." Levi mendengar dengan seksama. "Dia sangat ingin pacarnya menatapnya dengan lembut.. dalam, dan hangat. Dia sangat suka dengan gaya laki-laki yang gentleman, murah senyum dan... dan apa ya, katanya dulu itu." Kini Eren memijat keningnya frustasi. Sampai akhirnya wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa, dia ingin malam pertama romantis?" celetuk Levi.

"Bukan! Ano," Eren tergagap. "Dia.. penasaran, dengan sensasi ciuman bibir."

Oho, Levi menahan nafasnya. Produksi ludah dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba menderas dan membuatnya harus menelan itu untuk berbicara. "Ta-tapi aku belum pernah merasakannya! J-jadi kita cari hal lain saja ya—"

"Itu yang paling dia mau, kan." Levi tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ini. Dengan wajah sewajar mungkin, dia menatap Eren dan menyamankan duduknya. Dan memulai aktingnya. "Yah, aku sudah janji ke Ibumu untuk tidak macam-macam sih. Lebih baik kita cari hal yang sudah pernah kita lakukan—"

"T-tunggu dulu!" itu dia. Sang seme menyeringai senang sesaat.

Ehe—hem.

"K-kurasa.. Cerpen tentang kekasih yang ingin mencoba ciuman pertama itu.., cocok." Eren mengatakan lirih sambil memandangi lengan Levi malu. Mata itu kemudian bergulir keatas dan menyayu. "Aku.. tak akan mengatakannya pada Ibu, kalau kita—"

"Ssstt," Levi segera menjumput dagu Eren. Yang dijumput dagunya menahan nafas, otaknya berteriak nyaring kalau ini menyalahi peraturan orangtuanya namun implus untuk berontak tidak dihiraukan oleh untaian syaraf yang ada. Tubuh itu hanya bisa membatu. Terlalu kaget akan sentuhan barusan. Darah langsung mengalir memenuhi wajahnya, membuat pria tua di depannya tertawa kecil.

Jantung anak muda itu berdentum nyeri.

Levi sudah selesai tertawa dan sadar kalau si pacar terpesona oleh tawanya. Dengan canggung dia mendehem sebelum mengganti tempat tangannya ke pipi Eren yang hangat oleh luapan darah. Mereka tak membuka suara, hanya saling pandang dengan deru nafas yang berbeda.

Levi mengambil inisiatif dengan menyatukan kening mereka. Ia turunkan sedikit kepalanya agar hidung mereka juga bersentuhan, kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka dengan pelan dan sayang. Yang didepannya terkikik kecil dan menikmati gesekan itu.

Levi kini menatap calon isterinya.

Eren terlihat tersipu. Ia kembalikan posisinya seperti yang tadi, dengan tambahan kedua tangan besar yang merangkuh wajah hangatnya. Levi membiarkan Eren beradaptasi dengan jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat ini sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengurangi rasa gugup kekasihnya.

"Ini adegan yang bagus," komentar Eren kemudian. Levi tak menanggapi dan hanya menatapnya, masih dengan kening menyatu. "Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa selembut dan sehangat ini, Tuan Ackerman. Aku kira aku sudah cukup mengenalmu."

"Dan aku tak menyangka, kalau bocah Yeager bisa semanis ini." Kini kedua pipi Eren diusap lemah oleh si Ackerman. Eren menikmati semuanya. Eren mengingat semua sensasinya. Eren ingin menulis ini, dan menyimpan ini dalam kenangan. Eren tak ingin melupakan ini.

Levi tak akan melewati batas. Dia yakin itu.

Hela nafas wangi milik Levi makin membuatnya betah dalam posisi ini. Dengan keberanian yang dia punya, dia tatap mata orang di depannya—menelusuri pantulan yang ada didalam sana. Yang di tatap melakukan hal yang sama sambil terus mengelus pipi kenyal yang semakin lama semakin menghangat. "Eren?" Levi membuka suasana hening. Eren di depannya mengangguk dan menutup matanya.

Kecupan tanpa suara terjadi.

Tanpa gerakan, tanpa suara yang lain. Hanya dua belah bibir yang menyatu.

Eren merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik kala Levi mendorong bibirnya agar lebih menyatu dengan miliknya. Ia hanya pasrah menikmati hal itu, menikmati lembutnya bibir Levi dan kehangatan nafas yang menerpa pipinya.

Gejolak dalam diri Eren membuatnya menarik diri, membuat orang di depannya membuka mata. Mereka saling tatap sejenak, kemudian balas tersenyum dan saling mendekat. Menambah kesan intim dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Levi menggenggam kedua tangan Eren yang penuh keringat dengan erat, membuat sensasi menggelitik yang makin membuat Eren melambung. Keduanya kembali menjauh tanpa membuka mata mereka dan mengganti arah kepala, lalu saling mencium kembali, lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

Levi membalas kecupan Eren yang semakin lama semakin manis dengan jilatan kecil. "Eh!" pekik Eren malu. "Levi! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"A-aku, aku.. ano..," Levi tak bisa menahan kikikannya sekarang. Dengan santai dia majukan tubuhnya kehadapan Eren dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya kepinggang Eren, membuat sensasi lain lagi untuk yang disentuh. "Santai. Lakukan saja seperti yang kau mau." Dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Eren menerimanya dengan senang. Dia ketagihan dengan kecupan Levi, dan Levi ketagihan dengan wangi Eren yang tak pernah tercium sejelas ini. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Eren dan memainkan rambutnya sambil membalas kecupan-kecupan manja yang Eren berikan padanya. Dalam hati dia tertawa. Tidak menyanga kalau ternyata pacarnya ini begitu cepat berubah. Tanpa segan Levi mendekap Eren dan mulai memagut bibir itu, dan yang dipagut mengalungkan lengan di lehernya, membuat jarak mereka semakin intim.

"Hmmm," dehem Eren menikmati. Kini permainan mereka lebih liar—saling memagut dan menghisap bibir. Tangan nakal Levi mengusap-usap pinggang kecil sang pacar sementara Eren mengacak-acak rambut bagian belakang kekasihnya. Pagutan mereka lembut dan perlahan, sama dengan jilatan lidah mereka. Lidah mereka saling merasakan dengan gerakan lamban, menikmati tiap papila yang ada dengan gerakan selambat itu. Setelahnya lidah mereka berpencar. Satu menuju pipi dalam dan satu menggelitik benda asing yang menyusup areanya. Levi mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya yang menyipit—menikmati wajah Eren yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Kedua mata yang tertutup.

Alis yang sedikit mengernyit.

Dan pipi yang merona.

Cukup sudah, hilang semua penat dalam kepala Ackerman tua ini. Memang benar ternyata perkataan nista teman-temannya kalau ciuman itu bisa membuat stres menghilang. "Ughh," mata Levi membuka sedikit mendengar itu. Eren melenguh dengan begitu seksi tadi. Dia ingin mendengarnya lagi! "T-tunggu, Levi." Cegah Eren saat Levi hendak menciumnya lagi. "Aku ingin menulis."

"Hah?" Levi mengerjapkan mata.

"A-aku takut lupa!" sambung Eren cepat. Levi tak mengerti, mereka baru akan masuk saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dan Eren dengan seenaknya menghentikan ini? "Jangan marah, Levi. Kau kan tahu bagaimana pelupanya aku."

"Apa kau mau menulis ini juga dalam narasimu?" Levi jadi kehilangan suasana hati yang bagus. Wajah gantengnya berubah menjadi wajah garang yang biasa Eren lihat ketika dia pulang kerja, membuat orang yang ditanya merasa bersalah.

Yah, memang salah sih.

Eren terjepit dalam dilema. Antara membuat Levi menungguinya menulis ini—yang pasti membuat Levi makin marah, atau mengambil 'langkah pertama' yang pasti membuat mereka makin jauh 'permainannya'. Ingin rasanya dia mengambil pilihan pertama untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi disisi lain dia tak ingin menyakiti hati Levi dengan membuatnya menunggu lama. "Ya sudah, menulislah." Kata Levi mengalah yang membuat Eren menatapnya.

Pupil emas itu berkilat sedih. Dengan wajah menyesal dia menunduk? "Kenapa?" tanya Levi sambil mencari acara menarik lagi. Eren tak menjawab dan hanya mengambil remote TV dari tangan Levi. "Hei!" bentak Levi. Tapi dengan cepat mata sipitnya melotot. Eren memeluknya lagi dan menciumnya duluan, membuatnya tenggelam dalam kecupan singkat yang sempat membuat nafasnya terhenti beberapa saat. "Ne," kata Eren malu-malu saat bibirnya menjauh. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita cari tahu cara menyelesaikan yang manis. Bukan... seperti yang tadi." Dan dia memalingkan wajah malu. Levi hanya bisa menyeringai, dan memangku sang pacar sambil mendekapnya balik.

"Lihat aku," perintahnya. Eren hanya menurut dan menatapnya sayu—seperti menggodanya untuk cepat mengulangi hal yang tadi mereka lakukan. Satu kecupan manis kembali mereka lakukan, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan kening mereka lagi sambil saling menggesekkan hidung. "Kisah romantis harus ditutup dengan hal yang manis, kan.." dan kecupan lain mendarat di kedua pipi Eren. Naik ke keningnya dan kembali ke bibir, membuat kecupan kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Penutup yang manis untuk cerpen romantis.

"Hmm." Levi berdehem saat Eren merengkuh wajahnya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Acara duel lidah itu berlangsung pelan dan dalam, dengan lantunan musik romantis dari acara TV yang menyala. Tempo yang lambat dari musik seolah mengawal tempo ciuman mereka agar sama dengannya, lambat dan manis. Eren menarik nafas lewat hidungnya tanpa berhenti membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah milik Levi. Ia tak mau berhenti. Levi juga sama, dia tak henti-hentinya menelusuri tiap senti langit-langit mulut dan barisan gigi Eren dengan lidahnya, menggelitik isinya sementara yang digelitik sah-sah saja sambil terus menggodanya. "Hah," ciuman itu terlepas. Satu kecupan terakhir disusul dengan dekapan hangat, menutup pengalaman ciuman pertama mereka yang manis dan memabukkan.

"Eren," pemuda yang dipanggil melirik kepala yang ada dibahunya. Tangan milik orang itu mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang, sementara tangan miliknya memainkan rambut orang itu. "Tuliskan cerita ini untukku juga, ya." sambung orang itu lirih. Eren menahan nafas. Pipinya kembali merona, dan tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya. "Levi, aku benar-benar harus lebih mengenalmu!"

-0o0-

"Jangan beritahu Ibumu."

"Tak akan kuberitahu."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Eren."

"... Aku juga Levi, selalu!"

-0o0-

Saya kekurangan asupan pasangan ini, sungguh. Dan ffn pertama ini saya tulis karena rasa depresi saya akan beberapa ff dan dj yang picisan menurut saya. Romantis bukan harus dipenuhi ciuman dan adegan seks, tapi harus lebih ke penunjukan kasih sayang. Saya lebih tidak suka dengan adegan ciuman yang kebanyakan ditulis kilat, langsung lompat ke leher. Saya harap, para pembaca menikmati tulisan saya ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Tiada kesan tanpa pendapat kalian dalam kotak review saya.


End file.
